


Rendez vous

by Whataship



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whataship/pseuds/Whataship
Summary: Martin Weill a rendez vous pour son premier entretien à Bangumi. Ce jour là il rencontre Yann Barthès.





	Rendez vous

Martin avait rendez-vous dans une heure dans les bureaux de Bangumi.

Il avait enfin réussi à contacter Laurent Bon après plusieurs mois de tentatives infructueuses et avait obtenu une rencontre. Il ne savait pas exactement sur quoi porterait l’entretien ou si un poste était en jeu mais il était presque sûr d’accepter tout ce qui lui sera proposé, surtout venant de cet homme, il sait son importance et son influence. Lui faire mauvaise impression consisterai à griller ses chances avec beaucoup de médias.

Alors il panique, part avec une heure d’avance de chez lui et a déjà préparé cet entretien pendant des heures les jours précédents. 

En attendant l’heure de rendez-vous il se dirige vers le café le plus proche pour s’asseoir et lire ses mails. Il remarque que Hugo lui a envoyé un message « Bon courage petit gros, ils vont t’adorer je suis sûr, mais fais quand même attention à ton mauvais accent quand tu parles anglais! PS : j’ai allumé un cierge en ton honneur, on sait jamais», il sourit et se détend un peu, son meilleur ami arrive toujours à le faire rire. 

L’heure passe lentement et Martin a le temps de penser à toutes les choses qui pourraient mal se passer et espère secrètement que Yann Barthès ne soit pas présent dans la pièce au risque de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.  
Il admire beaucoup cet homme et son travail, il l’a découvert comme tout le monde dans Le Grand Journal et a tout de suite été charmé la chronique quotidienne. Et puis il avait toujours trouvé la voix off de ces séquences vraiment séduisante. Lorsque Yann Barthès était apparu à l’écran pour la première fois, l’homme l’avait encore plus séduit. 

Et au fur et à mesure du temps Martin a développer un peu plus que de l’admiration pour son travail et plusieurs fois il s’est surpris à laisser glisser son regard vers ses jambes, vers son cou ou à se perdre dans ses yeux. C’est Hugo qui un jour lui a fait remarquer qu’il avait l’air d’un peu trop apprécier le journaliste, il a rougit et a décroché son regard de l’homme pour tenter de démentir mais le regard d’Hugo lui fit comprendre qu’il le connaissait trop bien pour croire à ses excuses. 

Si Martin était déjà conquis par le présentateur à travers son écran, il n’osait pas imaginer sa réaction si il devait se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Mais Martin savait l’homme surchargé de travail et espérait donc uniquement le croiser de loin, très loin, afin de limiter les effets du présentateur sur son corps et sa capacité de réflexion. 

Il est bientôt l’heure alors Martin paye son café et se dirige vers l’immeuble avec 5 minutes d’avance, il traverse la route et passe devant Eric et Quentin en collant sur un scooter. Il a envie de rire, ces deux là l’amuse beaucoup, alors il leur sourit et les salue. 

Il se rapproche de l’accueil pour annoncer sa présence et l’hôtesse lui désigne l’ascenseur à prendre pour rejoindre le bureau de Laurent Bon. Il s’y dirige alors et les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent au même moment dévoilant celui qu’il aurait voulu éviter. 

Le présentateur est sur son téléphone et ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa présence devant la sortie de l’ascenseur, Martin lui ne bouge pas ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire face à l’homme, mais il finit par se racler la gorge pour signaler au journaliste que l’ascenseur est finalement au rez de chaussée. 

Lorsqu’il relève la tête de son téléphone et croise le regard de Martin, le plus vieux se met à rougir « Oh désolé, j’étais en train de.. enfin j’étais un peu occupé.. je vais sortir », la voix de Yann a un effet plutôt attendu sur Martin qui se met à rougir lui aussi. Il remarque alors la tenu de l’homme, bien loin du costume qu’il porte tous les soirs, les vêtements décontracté du plus vieux et les lunettes qu’il a sur le nez font perdre à Martin son aisance habituelle, « Euh oui.. ce n’est pas grave.. je peux attendre si vous voulez, mais si vous voulez sortir vous pouvez aussi hein »

Mais quel idiot, pourquoi tu racontes ça ? Arrêtes de parler tout de suite, se dit Martin.

Il a l’impression que l’homme en face de lui le dévisage, il finit par lui faire un petit sourire et sort de l’ascenseur sans dire un mot de plus.  
Martin finit par se présenter devant le bureau du producteur qui semble avoir été prévenu de son arrivée. Pendant l’entretien il finit par se détendre un peu, répond aux questions sur son expérience, ses ambitions, sur ce qu’il est prêt à sacrifier pour réussir. A la fin de l’entretien l’autre homme semble satisfait. Le producteur lui parle de leur envie d’envoyer un journaliste jeune pour couvrir la partie internationale et que son profil correspond parfaitement à ce qu’ils cherchent. La proposition le surprends et semble être un peu précipitée mais il n’est pas en position de refuser.

Il accepte, demande plus de détails, les modalités d’enregistrement, et avec qui il voyagerait. La bonne relation JRI-journaliste est très importante surtout lors de long voyages où ils ne peuvent compter que sur l’autre et vivant ensemble 24h sur 24.

Laurent lui propose de rencontrer le coproducteur et présentateur de l’émission avant de signer quoi que ce soit, histoire d’être sûr et de faire les présentations.

Martin se sent un peu pris au piège, à quoi pensait-il en croyant pouvoir décrocher un contrat sans avoir à parler avec le coproducteur avant ?  
Surtout après le premier contact avec l’autre homme à la sortie de l’ascenseur, il ne doit pas lui avoir fait grande impression et pense même s’être un peu ridiculisé.

Lorsqu’ils rentrent dans le bureau de Yann, celui ci est en train de parler avec une femme que Laurent présente comme Martha, l’assistante-réalisatrice. Ils s’arrêtent de parler lorsqu’ils remarquent leur présence, Yann se met à rougir de nouveau et détourne le regard.

Martha lui sourit gentiment avant de remarquer l’attitude de Yann et de se mettre à rire lorsque Laurent déclare « Je vous présente Martin Weill, c’est lui qui sera l’envoyé spécial de l’émission à la rentrée, je t’ai parlé de lui Yann mais je préfère que vous vous rencontriez avant la signature du contrat »

« Bonjour Martin ! J’espère que tu aimeras travailler avec nous, on est sympa ne t’inquiète pas, hein Yannou ? »

« Euh.. ouais ! »

« Au fait Laurent j’ai des choses à te montrer avant l’émission de ce soir, on va dans ton bureau et on laisse Martin et Yann faire connaissance non ? »

L’homme n’a pas le temps de répondre que Martha lui a déjà attrapé le bras pour sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière eux.

 

Après quelques minutes de gênes, les deux hommes finirent pas se détendre et rire. Sans s’en rendre compte les deux hommes passèrent une heure à parler, rire, partager des anecdotes et ce n’est que lorsque Laurent revint dans la pièce qu’ils réalisèrent qu’un moment était passé depuis son départ. Ils avaient complètement oublié le monde qui les entouraient, à deux ils étaient rentré dans une bulle et une complicité s’était immédiatement créée.

Yann se remit au travail avec le sourire et Martin reparti du bâtiment avec un tas de papier à signer et à retourner avant la fin de la semaine.

Martin eu l’impression que cette journée avait été hors du temps, qu’elle lui avait offert beaucoup plus qu’il n’avait espéré et que peut-être cela signait le début de quelque chose de nouveau, d’innatendu.


End file.
